You've got a Friend in Me Part 2
by BrocktheDeviant
Summary: Part two of the story


the following day after the events had occurred, a friend of mine gets to meet Kai.

I was at classes and Kai was left alone at home... because people would freak out over a Dragonite that couldn't hurt a fly. After the day was done... A friend of mine wanted to come over, his name was Drew. "Hey! Brock!" he said, "do you want to hang today?" I thought if I said yes then he would freak out at the sight of Kai, if I said no... he would say he wouldn't be my friend anymore... I said, "sure." I thought I was crazy and not thinking of the consequences of if he saw him...  
"But on one condition..." I added, "... I have a friend of mine already over who is in danger and I offered my house as sanctuary for him... and under any circumstances do you not try to hurt him" Drew said smiling, "hey it's totally fine!" he has literally no idea... that the friend of mine was Kai...  
"What's his name?" he asked. "His name's Kai," I replied. "Is he awesome?" he asked again. "Yeah, he hasn't attempted to kill me or hurt me in anyway possible..." I said, "But he's a little different than most people..." "why?" he asked, "what's so different about him?"  
"you will find out shortly..." I said smiling.

We reached my house and I said, "now, whatever you may see, DO NOT PANIC!" "Why?" Drew asked, and we went inside. "Kai! I'm home," I said, " and I brought a friend. His name's Drew!" Kai yelled down the hall, "Really?" "yep," I said Kai came running down the hall and saw Drew. Drew was speechless, Jaw dropped I have an emote of the exact expression, and this is what he looked like...

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. Drew Passed out...

one hour later...

Drew woke up on the couch, and looked around, "I had the most crazy dream, Brock, I Dreamed there was a Dragonite in the house..."  
"well, hate to break it to you Drew, but that was no dream... there really is a Dragonite in the house..." I said, "he was concerned for you when you passed out..."

Drew said, "so that was the friend that you're offering Sanctuary to isn't it... Kai?" Kai entered the room Smiling and said, "Oh good! glad your doing alright!" "are you going to kill me?" Drew asked to Kai frightened . "What? No! I wouldn't do such a thing!" kai said, " Your friend is a good kid! He Actually saved my life..."  
Drew asked, "How did he save your life?" Kai explained the whole story on how I met him, and Drew was getting a bit more comfortable with him talking to him. "Wow! Brock Did that?" Drew said as Kai Finished the story. "Yep," said Kai. "It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," I said. "Wow!" said Drew, "I've got to tell the others!" "NO!" I Exclaimed, "You can't!" "Why not?" Drew asked. "Because if you tell a Friend of yours that hunts animals... They'll be Breaking down our door and Kai would be gone from existence!" "What?" said Drew, "how rare is he?" "He's as rare as the Hope Diamond! HE'S PRICELESS!" I said. "Okay, I'll keep your secret safe if he means that much to you..." Drew said. "good!" I said. "... but you got to let me tell my family." "They'll think you crazy!" I said, "First off, what would you say to them?" " I would say... There's a Friend That I just met named Kai who lives with another friend of mine named Brock," he said. "Does any member of your family Hunt animals?" I asked Him. "Mostly birds and fish... but Big animals are not of their interest..." Drew said. "But they know what a Dragonite is... right? Because I want them to not bring a single weapon on them!" I said. "you're saying they can see him?" he asked excitedly. "tell them not to bring anything other than themselves, and They'll be in for a good surprise!" I said.  
"I want you to keep this a closely guarded secret between us and them!" Kai said. "I will," said Drew.

We all had Pizza for a snack and had our farewells. I felt good revealing my friend Kai to another human, I'm just concerned about the reaction of Drew's family to the secret  
It was noon and Kai and I were Having sushi for lunch when we heard a knock at the door. "Kai, go to your room, I've got to answer the door" I said. "okay," Said Kai. He went to his room and I went to the door. I opened the door and there was a woman in a Kimono. "Hello!" she said, "may I come in?" "sure thing," and I let her in, and escorted her to the living room. "I'll be right back," I said to her and ran down the hall to Kai's room, "there's somebody here, and I don't want you to scare her..." I whispered to Kai. "I'll be quiet, don't worry..." Kai whispered. I ran down the hall to the woman in the kimono, "sorry about that!" I said, "would you like something to drink?" "I'll take a green tea please," she said. I made some tea and brought her some. "So," I said, "What brings you here?" "I heard that something was odd about a friend of yours," she said, "He's not human is he?" I choked on some of the tea exclaiming, "what did you Hear?!" " I heard your friend wasn't human," she said, "He's a Pokemon, right?" "what?! That's crazy!" I said nervously, "There's no such thing!" "Really..." she said, "then your Dragonite would be very upset if you said that, wouldn't he?" My expression was shocked yet creeped out that she knew that. I said, "How did you know that I have a Dragonite Here?" " I can sense his presence," she said, "You dont have to hide him from me..." "Okay, Hey Kai! Our cover's been blown! You can come out Now!" I yelled down the hall. "Really?" said Kai. "Really," I said. Kai came out and saw the woman in the Kimono, "Hey!" "Okay I have a Question for you..." I said. "what's the matter?" said the woman. "Who are you and... How do you know He's here?" I asked. "My name's Iris, and I'm a dragon Pokemon trainer..." she said. My eyes widened and I said, "WAIT... YOU'RE IRIS?!"

She said, "Yeah! You didn't notice me did you?" "Notice you?!" I Said, "I didn't even recognize you!" "Hey I've got something for you..." she said. She handed me a Pokeball. "just let Kai get inside and let him out again because I bet he prefers being outside his Pokeball!"

"Okay" I said, "you ready Kai?" "I don't know..." said Kai, "will I be able to still like him and everything?" "Your personality will not change," said Iris, "I guarantee it!" "Okay," said Kai. I threw the Pokeball and he vanished. "where is he?!" I said worried. "dont worry!" said Iris, " your Friend's inside the ball!"

"I NEED TO GET HIM OUT!" I screamed. I ran to the pokeball and got it open... "are you alright?" i said worried, "don't worry I'm fine!" said Kai. "Thank God!" I said relieved. "now he's officially yours!" said Iris, "I must head out now, but I'll see you again hopefully!" She walked out the door.

Okay this is from my perspective for the final chapter!

THIS IS NOW FROM KAI's PERSPECTIVE

This happened at night around bedtime. Me and Brock were both asleep, Dreaming soundly, then something happened. What happened was that I had a nightmare that was unspeakably painful. The dream was this, we were outside playing in the backyard, laughing and having a good time, when I heard a noise from one of the bushes nearby. Then a gunshot was sounded and my Friend Brock was laying down on the ground, not moving... I tried to wake him up, but he wasn't moving. he taught me how to take a pulse so I took his pulse, nothing. "No..." I said, "... you cant be..." I woke up from the horrible nightmare and woke Brock up. "Hey, Brock" I said. "Yeah?" Brock moaned. "I had a disturbing nightmare that you were shot by a mysterious figure!" I said. "Oh, okay hop in bed with me..." he moaned. "you sure?" I said. "don't worry," He said, "Like said I will not let anybody hurt you, even if my life will be on the line, I will protect you! Now hop in bed with me, but before that..." he tickled me and made me happy! I Hopped in his bed,held him close,and I shedded tears of joy. "what's the matter, Kai?" he said, "you're crying." "it's nothing, I'm very happy to be with you too! You tend to me and care for me, you are like the Brother I've never had!" I said, "you're like my family in one body!" "Thank you!" said Brock Hugging me, and I hugged Him back then I heard some creaking,the bed suddenly broke!

"what was that?!" He said alarmed... "we must be too heavy for the bed!" I said Laughing. "Okay," He said, "We'll sleep on the ground tonight then tomorrow we order a new bed!" We moved the bed to a different area in the room and slept on the floor with blankets and pillows! " This wasn't a bad Idea after all" I said. Brock laid down on my belly and said, "Good night Kai" "Goodnight Brock" I said Yawning. I held him in my arms and rested for a new day!

I felt like he was my guardian and he must feel the same way about me, we aren't separate, we are just protecting each other, we each have been brought a gift, and that gift was loyalty, friendship, and safety for the both of us... because even though we both look different from any way you look at it, we have a lot in common, and our bond will never break!


End file.
